Mr. Combo
' Mr. Combo' (real name: Jimmy Gruntsman), is a professional Super Smash Bros. player rumored to be from Alaska. He is known for his Ray-Ban shades, white tanktop sporting a Smash Ball symbol, and sometimes even a Captain Falcon helmet/visor thing. He is also known for his loud, boisterous, often intrusive behavior. He talks rather loudly in a gruff, pseudo-southern accent and yells some variation of "OHH, COMBO" when he hits his opponent, even if it is only a few hits in succession or even a single hit. He also regularly claims he's "GOIN' TO EVO" when he lands a hit. He possesses moderate skill at the game (even able to beat a level-3 CPU with one hand unlike DSPGaming who struggles to do so with two) and had won matches in the past, but his ego far outweighed his skill. He saw himself as a Smash god among the likes of Mew2king and often registers for national tournaments, but would make a lame excuse or a "John" at the last minute. Famous examples include, "WELL, UHH, YOU SEE I WAS LIFTIN' AND I DROPPED THE WEIGHT ON MY TOE, IT'S A SHAME CUZ I REALLY WANNA DO THE COMBOS" and "I GOTTA LET MY DOG OUT. HIS NAME'S, UHHH *looks around the tourney venue and sees someone spiking their opponent* UHH SPIKE, YEAH. IT'S A SHAME TOO BECAUSE I REALLY WANTED TO DO SOME COMBOS". He even Falcon Punches the wrong way sometimes. His main is Captain Falcon in every game, simply because he's the best at the combos. Sometimes he played Mega Man or Greninja too since they can do combos. He once challenged Mew2king, who for whatever reason actually accepted the challenge. The match has yet to take place. The Combo Legacy Though he claims Smash is his blood, he also enjoys lifting, watching tournaments, and forgetting his car keys. He allegedly owns a dog named Spike and drives a Chevy Silverado with oversized tires and a very loud engine. He once had at least one girlfriend who he refuses to name. Their relationship was going good until he tried to equate sex to combos when they were making love. Mr. Combo never revealed his real name to even his girlfriend, and they finally broke up. When he does practice Smash, he plays with Nate Franks, Darren Ward (though the two are rarely seen together), Michael Mahoney, Perry Marwick, Mr. Wavedash, and Dr. Brawl. He often finds himself in heated Melee vs. Brawl arguments between the two. He doesn't care though, as long as the game has combos. Death Mr. Combo was thought to have died on April 24th, 2015 while racing someone on the street after being influenced by F-Zero GX. His final words were said to be "OHH COMBO" followed by "I'VE GOT BOOST POWER." He then proceeded to drive off a cliff. He eventually uploaded a Youtube video proving that he had somehow survived the event, and would continue his Combo Legacy for years to come. Beef with Mr. Spike In June of 2016, Mr. Combo met a player named Patrick Verde, who refers to himself as Mr. Spike. Mr. Spike is always one step ahead of Mr. Combo and challenged him to a money match for $5,000.00. Mr. Combo took the offer and lost the match, causing him to be in debt with Mr. Spike by $5,000.00. Mr. Spike continually pesters Mr. Combo on facebook about owing him $5,000.00. A rumor has it that he plans to challenge Mr. Combo to a race for double or nothing. Placings *EVO 2012 - (could not attend) *EVO 2013 - (could not attend) *EVO 2014 - (could not attend) *EVO 2015 - (could not attend) *Nate's House I - 13th (he almost john'd out of this one) *Nate's House VII "seriously what's up with all the Gaga stuff it's creepy" - 3rd Trivia *He has his own combo, the "Mr. Combo Combo". *'All' of his excuses are totally legit. Category:Heroes